<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Blossom Day by RiyeRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169204">Cherry Blossom Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose'>RiyeRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And both so into each other, Fluff, Happy Early Birthday to Cherry, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), they're both jealous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura festivals are well known throughout Japan. But things go a little crazy when our favorite band of skaters attends the Naha Sakura Festival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Nanjo Kojiro | Joe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Blossom Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Btw, in this fic, they aren't dating, they just have super strong attractions for one another that they won't admit to.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Kaoru reluctantly accepted Nanjo’s invitation to the sakura festival held in Yogi Park, he certainly wasn’t expecting the other four skaters to be accompanying him when he arrived. Nanjo seemed unbothered by this fact, even going so far as to horse around with the young redhead, wrangling him into the strongest chokehold while his blue-haired companion watched absentmindedly. Miya gave no regard to any of them or at least pretended not to, keeping his attention glued to the colored game console in his hands. Suffice to say, he cared to some degree, or else he wouldn’t have been there at all. Hiromi, fortunately, wasn’t dressed in full make-up and his ‘S’ attire, and instead donned modest, casual clothes and greeted Kaoru with a simple nod. What a strange little group they must have seemed like, he thought to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What an adorable family.” Kaoru’s eyes darted to the right, falling onto a pair of nicely dressed young women walking hand in hand with their gazes fixated on them. “The fathers are so handsome, too. I’m so jealous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They giggled together and continued on their way, their voices swiftly fading away. Kaoru raised a brow and sighed a bit. He ushered for the others to stop goofing around, and off they went to explore the festival. Reki and Langa were at the front with the redhead practically clinging to the other, both of them just aglow with sparkles and delight. Miya walked alongside Hiromi, occasionally peeking out over the dash of his device to look at his surroundings and make fun of Hiromi whenever he pointed out something interesting. Kaoru and Nanjo were behind the rest of them, and Kaoru was a bit annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanjo’s attention continued to be focused on whatever cute woman happened to cross their path, and as it turned out, there were a lot of them at the festival. The green-haired man would shoot them coy winks and stupid smirks to which they would blush and giggle in response. Kaoru clicked his tongue in irritation. Nothing had changed with him. He lagged behind Nanjo, feeling tempted to leave the group and go about his own devices, or maybe just go home in general.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” The calligrapher came to a stop at the sudden voice. A tall, attractive man donning a crisp, dark suit with soft lilac eyes and straight brown hair approached him bearing a smile. “Are you alone? Would you care to accompany me around the festival?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What a gentleman, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kaoru told him, eyeing Nanjo who hadn’t even noticed he’d stopped. A sly smirk fell onto his lips that he quickly replaced with a pleasant smile directed at the handsome stranger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be delighted, a festival is no fun when you’re alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more. I’m Tora, by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A pleasure, call me Cherry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru took the man’s held out an arm and allowed himself to be escorted in the opposite direction. The two of them enjoyed their time together, watching a rather heated folk song competition, enjoying the many delicacies of the plethora of food stalls set up along the way, and strolled by the riverside, side by side as the soft cherry blossom petals fell from the blooming trees. All in all, it was actually a fun time for him. And he had no doubt that Nanjo had already found someone to occupy his time with. A small frown fell onto his lips and his brows furrowed before he even realized it was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The absolute nerve of that meathead, inviting me here and then ignoring me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kaoru scoffed to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps I should indulge myself as well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cherry-san, is everything alright?” Tora suddenly asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Kaoru responded with a smile. “Just a bit lost in thought, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sidled closer to Tora, his hand wrapping around the man’s burgundy tie to tug him closer. The faint blush that fell onto his cheeks made Kaoru’s smirk widen a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaoru.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru and Tora both turned to see Nanjo behind them, alone and looking rather miffed. Kaoru scowled in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, you damned gorilla? Can’t you see I’m busy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one you were supposed to be with today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now I’m with someone else. This really shouldn’t be a surprise to you, you’re always fiddling with someone new.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanjo’s eyes narrowed. “Kaoru.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me by that name!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cherry-san, perhaps we should leave–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before Tora could say anything further, Nanjo had strolled up and yanked Kaoru up by his braided hair, eliciting a yelp of pain from the bespectacled man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off of me, horny for brains!” he growled, bringing up his leg and sending a swift kick into Nanjo’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man grunted at the pain but didn’t release his grip. He instead hoisted Kaoru onto his shoulder, ignoring the various punches the other was brandishing. Without a glance back to a bewildered Tora, Nanjo strode off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You-You-You…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru was too pissed to even form words. After a few minutes, Nanjo finally stopped, setting Kaoru down in a secluded area. Kaoru snatched himself away from his childhood friend, glaring icy daggers his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have two seconds to explain before I completely beat you down right here,” he hissed out, cracking his knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you go off with that guy?” Nanjo asked, his tone serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru raised a brow. “Why not? What do you care? What, are you disappointed because you couldn’t find any women to play with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaoru, I didn’t come here to fool around. I came here to be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you certainly didn’t act like it.” Kaoru turned away. “Besides, why would I want to spend my day with a meathead like you anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I wanted to spend my day with you, shitty four-eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What bullcrap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell between them as Kaoru’s eyes wandered to the sakura over their heads. The sun had started to set and its golden rays almost illuminated the dark pink petals. They were stunning. Nanjo came to stand beside him, hands tucked into the pockets of his trousers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I’m sort of glad I planned for us to come here today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your birthday is next month. But by then, the sakura will all have bloomed and fallen.” Nanjo smiled at Kaoru. “And I wanted to see you surrounded by your namesake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru frowned at him and adjusted his glasses. “So, even you can be sentimental, for a thick-brained monkey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, you just can’t be nice for five seconds–” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru was quick to silence him, gripping the front of Nanjo’s shirt, tugging him down to eye level, and pressing their lips together in a sweet, lingering kiss. When they broke away, his voice was soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I hope your plans for my birthday are decent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could always spend it at my place,” Nanjo said teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru hummed to himself. “Sure, I’ll tie you to the bed and have a nice date with Carla.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch…” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Matcha Blossom does so soothe the soul, does it not? Cherry can put up the front all he likes but we know he gets hella jealous when Joe's out being a hoe. And even Joe can't lie and say he doesn't like it when someone other than him is in close proximity to Cherry Blossom.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>